A New Beginning or A Deadly End?
by Jules13
Summary: Secret Circle/Harry Potter cross over where the daughters of Cassie and Adam go to Hogwarts. One of the twins fall in love with Draco but will it last?
1. Chapter One

A New Beginning or a Deadly End?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever own (note I didn't say wish) any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K.R and I don't own any of the Secret Circle original characters, they are all L.J. Smith's little babies BUT Genevieve Conant is my lil additive and Jacinth Conant is my friend Maryann's lil pet and Bryony Henderson is Raevyn's pet. No infringement is intending.. just lil ole me having some fun.  
  
Ch 1  
  
Draco listened as his father dronned on and on about 'He who must not be named.' It had been the same thing over and over again all summer. 'Voldemort this, our dark lord than.' Frankly Draco was getting sick of it. When he was younger and the tale of ole Voldie was being spread around he had been swept up in it. In the muggle world some would idolize Superman while others preferred Lex Luther, Voldemort had been Draco's Lex but he stopped the whole fan whorshipping thing the year Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. How could Draco fear and respect the man when a child of 11 years of age had bested him yet again? The years following the return of Voldemort via Professor Quirrell were kind of dull, except maybe for the openingof the Chamber of Secrets and Cedric Diggory's death during the Tri- Wizard's tournament.  
  
It was now Draco's 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Voldemort had been gathering his Death Eaters for quite sometime, Draco's father being one of them and Crabbe and Goyle's fathers being a couple of the others. Hermione had been named Head Girl and both Harry and Draco had been named Captain's of their Houses' Quidditch teams. Draco was determined to go out with a bang and wanted Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup along with the House Cup. So as Draco walked beside his father to the Platform of 9 and ¾ he was relieved to be going back to Hogwarts one last time. Not only was it getting him away from his father's insistent discussion of the Dark Lord but going back to Hogwarts this last year was giving him a final chance to prove himself an excellent Quidditch player and strong wizard.  
  
He wasn't sure what his future had in store for him but he was pretty sure his father had it planned out already. That little fact would have pleased him a few years prior but now as he drew nearer to manhood he wasn't so sure that he wanted everything decided for him by someone else, mainly his father. His father's talks of plans were really starting to rub Draco the wrong way. A few times the past summer Draco had to stop himself from interrupting one of his father's 'talks'. He had so wanted to yell at his father to let him make his own decisions and to let him live his own life but that would have incurred Lucius Malfoy's wrath and that was the last thing Draco wanted to do. His father was the type of man that would sell out his own family to put himself in the clear and Draco had learned to try and keep on his father's good side.  
  
He felt some many things towards his father, fear, hate, respect, but never love, no never love. Draco doubted his mother loved his father but they seemed to have and 'understanding' with one another. The train was filling fast and he had yet to find Crabbe and Goyle. From one of the compartments in front of him Draco could hear Hermione's voice as she scolded Ron about something. A small sneer curled his lip as he passed by not bothering to look in on the infamous trio. 'Some things never change.' He thought with a shrug as he came to the last compartment. Inside was a girl he had never laid eyes on before. She had long strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back to her waiste and a curvacious yet pleasing figure, she had yet to change into her Hogwarts robes, opting for a pair of cream colored pants and a baby blue tank top.  
  
Draco couldn't see the color nor the shape of her eyes because she was looking down at a book of magical terms. Draco recognized the book because it was one of the ones on his list of 7th year supplies. Clearing his throat he leaned against the door frame and waited for her to look up at him. His first inclination was to tell her to get out and take the compartment for himself but something inside him wanted to know more about this reddish golden haired maid. His breath caught in his throat as she looked up at him with cat shaped blue eyes. Her face reminded him of the dolls he had once spied in a muggle toy shop, beautiful, childlike, innocent. "Hello." Her voice was soft and her smile was sweet as she gestured to the seat infront of her. Without a word Draco took the offered seat and watched in silence as she went back to her book. Drack tenesed slightly was he heard his name being called out a short distance from the door. 'Oh no. Crabbe and Goyle! They can't sit with me in here while she's here, they'll probably scare her away, and I don't even know her name yet.'  
  
Standing up quickly he closed the door and flipped the lock. Sitting back down he looked at her once more and found her staring at him, sky blue eyes full of curiousity. "Sorry, a bit claustrophobic. Can't stand for these things to get to crowded." He gave a small nervous laugh that died down as she returned to the book in her hands. 'Not very talkative is she?' Draco mused silently as he sat back and closed his eyes half way. Studying her through hooded eyes a million questions ran through his mind. 'Who is she? Where did she come from? Why haven't I seen her before?' Closing his eyes the rest of the way he sighed softly before drifting off, the steady rock of the train helping to lull him to sleep.  
  
Waking at a knock at the door Draco groaned out loud as he found the seat across from him empty. They had pulled into Hogsmeade station. 'She didn't even wake me up. How very rude, how like a Slytherin.' He thought with a small smile. 'She has the face of and angel but maybe she has the heart of a devil.' The thought was intriguing. Standing up he opened the door to reveal a rather crunched up Hagrid. "Hullo there Draco. Time to get off the train." Draco smirked but didn't come back with and insult. He was in too good of a mood to mess with the giant. Stepping around the hulking form he quickly exited the train, running into Crabbe and Goyle on the way to the carriages. "Where were you idiots? I got stuck with some girl on the train." The pair gave Draco curious looks at the fair haired young man's outburst and mumbled something that might have been an apology and an excuse. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he got into the carriage and grimaced as the weight of the other two caused the carriage to drop down. 'You'd think they would learn to watch their weight.' He thought grumpily as the carriage started on it's route to Hogwarts. About ten minutes later he, Crabbe and Goyle walking into the dining hall. As he took his seat he looked around for the girl from the train but couldn't fin her. The first years came in all wide eyed and giggiling and Draco couldn't help but remember his own sorting hat experience.  
  
The hat had barely touched his head before calling out Slytherin. 'This is where I'm supposed to be. This is the house all of my family has been in. Then why do I feel out of place some time?' Draco thoughts were interrupted as Dumbeldore tapped the side of his glass. Turning his attention to the teacher's table his eyes widened. There she was sitting between Dumbeldore and McGonagell. 'What the?! She's not old enough to be a teacher!' The girl looked barely seventeen, there was no way she could be teaching at Hogwarts. Standing up Dumbeldore motioned for silence through out the hall and all eyes, except Draco's for he was still looking at the blue eyed stranger, were on the Head Master. "Before we begin to sort the first years into their houses I would like to introduce you to my god daughter Genevieve Conant. Genevieve is visting us from New Salem which is a town in the United States. Stand up Gene."  
  
The girl stood up and gave the room a brilliant smile before sitting down. Draco felt his heart tighten in his chest as she girl's gaze fell on him for a moment and she gave him a small wink. 'She's his goddaughter?!' Draco couldn't believe his ears. His new object of interest was connected to the Head Master of his school and the man his father hated with a passion. Draco's gaze snapped towards Dumbeldore as the Head Master went on. "We will now begin the sorting hat ritual starting with Genevieve." Draco was on the edge of his seat as Genevieve stood up and sat in the chair. It was odd seeing a 7th year being sorted but it had to be done, everyone got sorted.  
  
Draco held his breath as Professor McGonagell placed the hat on Genevieve's head. The hat took only a moment to place her, shouting 'Griffindor' at the top of it's non existent lungs. Draco's heart fell as Genevieve too a seat beside the infamous trio. He didn't care much for the way Harry Potter was looking at her and he longed to stand up and drag her out of the hall. Off to his side he heard one of the other Slytherin say, "Figures Dumbeldore's goddaughter would be placed with the other greater than though freaks." Draco clamped his mout shut on a curse and stood up. ~Sit down Mr. Malfoy.~ he heard Snape command in his mind and immediately sat back down. His fellow house mates were looking at him weird as the sorting hat ritual continued. 'Let them think whatever they like. I've got to talk to Genevieve.' He thought to himself when dinner drew to a close.  
  
Deciding to cat her as everyone left for their houses he stod up quickly and headed for the Griffindor table. Sticking his hand in his pocket he felt something there that he hadn't noticed before, a book. Pulling it out he realized it was her book and arriving behind Genevieve and the trio he cleared his throat. All four pairs of eyes turned his way and only one pair was openly friendly. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him as the four Griffindors stood up. Draco's eyes were focused on Genevieve as she stepped closer to him. "You found my book. I felt sure I lost it on the train." Her New England accent was light and airy and Draco had to admit it had an effect on him. "Yeah, you left it on the seat." He lied as the fabulous three looked from Genevieve to Draco, eyes wide with curiousity. "Care to go for a walk? Maybe to the library?" Holding out his free hand to her he ignored the openly hostile looks the three Griffindors were casting his way.  
  
"She has to see the Griffindor common room and tower." Harry stated flatly stepping to Genevieve's side. "I'm sure I can manage to get her there before lights out Potter." Draco gave Genevieve a small smile as she took his offered hand. "But she doesn't know the password." Hermione piped in stepping to Genevieve's other side. "Then tell her Granger." Draco's eyes never left Genevieve, even when Ron came to Genevieve's 'rescue'. "If we tell her the password then you'll know it." Draco smirked at Ron's matter of fact tone. "Weasely if it makes you feel better I'll cover my ears." Genevieve rolled her eyes and looked at each member of the infamous trio. "Seamus already told me the password didn't you Seamus?" Genevieve moved her gaze to Seamus Finnigan who's expression went blank for a moment before he nodded his head yes.  
  
"See that settles it." Nodding her head to Harry, Hermione, and Ron she pulled Draco out of the dining hall. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Dumbeldore watching him and Genevieve leave the hall with a small smile on his aged face. Genevieve didn't give him time to wonder about the look on Dumbeldore's face before she was dragging him through the front casle door and out into the night air. "What are you doing? Don't you know we're not supposed to be out here?" Genevieve's laughter was light and musical as she stopped and dropped his hand before turning in slow circles as she looked up at the night sky. "Have you any idea how free I feel?" Shaking his head Draco stuck her book back in his pocket. "No, why don't you tell me?" Stopping she turned to him and gave him a dazzeling smile.  
  
"This is the first time I've been away from my family. I was supposed to start yet another boring year at my public school when I got my letter from Albie. Well my sister got a letter too but she was away visint Auntie Diana when we received our letters. She'll be here next week." Draco's eyes widened slightly as Genevieve sat down on the dew covered ground. "Your sister?" He asked sitting beside her. "Yeah my twin Jacinth." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "There's two of you?" Nodding her head she picked a piece of clover from the ground and triwled it between her left thumb and index finger. Watching her fiddle with the clover Draco noticed the Gemini tattoo on her wrist. 'Wicked.' He thought with a smile and reached out to trace the tatto with his finger tip.  
  
Dropping the clover she pulled away and propped herself up on her elbows. Mirroring her position he studied her in silence for a moment. "You're an odd one." Leaning on one elbow she brought her face close to his. "I could say the same thing for you Malfoy." Her breath on his face was soft and he closed his eyes only for a moment to savor the sweet scent of lilacs. "Draco." He said opening his eyes. "What?" Genevieve arched a reddish gold brow and sat back. "Draco, my first name is Draco." His heart lifted slightly as her lips curved into a smile. "Draco as in Dragon?" Nodding his reply his breath cuaght in his throat as she leaned in close again. "I like it." She said softly, her lips a breath away from his own. "Would all students please report to their Common Rooms, I repeat would all students please report to their Common Rooms."  
  
McGonagell's voice ruined the moment and Draco gave a soft groan of frustration as Genevieve pulled away and stood up. "Walk me to my common room? I know you know the way." She gave him a knowing look and smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He sad as he led her back inside to the ever changing stair case. "Do you kow the password?" He asked as they stopped a few minutes later infront of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "No but I will." She said giving him a mischievious smile. Releasing his hand she pulled a blank piece of paper from her robe pocket and focused on it for a moment. Draco stepped back as the paper bursted into flames. "Do be a dear and tell me the password." Genevieve said to the portrait as the woman stepped back and fluttered her fan. "Autumninal Equinox." The woman gasped before moving to the painting on the next wall as the paiting swung forward to reveal as doorway.  
  
"Did you get that?" Genevieve asked with a sly smile as she blew out the fire and dumped the charred paper in a nearby trash can. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in Griffindor?" He asked stepping close to her. Tilting her face up to his she gave him a wicked grin. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in Slytherin?" Draco opened his mouth to say it wasn't fair answering a question with a question but Genevieve didn't give him the chance. Brushing her lips against his she slipped her hand in his pocket and withdrew her book as she stepped away. "I believe this is mine. Thank you for returning it to me." Opening his eyes he quirked a plantinum brow and stepped forward. "Thanks for slipping it into my pocket." Genevieve gave him an innocent look as she stepped back closer to the doorway.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said before giving him an impish smile before closing the painting in his face. Draco's smile was wide as he turned and headed back to the stairs and the smile stayed the entire duration of his walk to the Slytherin tower. To avoid several questions from his house mates he made sure to wipe the smile off his face and stormed up the stairs to his room with out a word to anyone. 'Let them think I'm in a foul mood. Hopefully they'll leave me alone.' Sitting on his bed he laid back, propped his head on his folded arms and stared at the black canopy. 'So she's a fire fly. Goes with her hair and her spirit.' Closing his eyes he relaxed for first time since the train ride to Hogsmeade. "This is going to be an interesting year." He said softly before drifting off to sleep still in his school ropes.  
  
End of Ch1 part 1.. yes I seperated chapter 1 but now it's all one chapter. I still have like 4 more to type up just as long, maybe even longer. ~sigh~ I've got my writing choo choo going full blast. Do excuse any typos..as always questions and comments are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Genevieve had no sooner walked into the Griffindor common room when she was surrounded by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "What happened?" They all asked in unison. Genevieve opened her mouth to say her and Draco had had a lovely walk but Professor McGonagell's voice from the entrance stopped her. "Miss Conant, the Head Master would like a word with you.. now." There was whispering from the other students but Genevieve ignored them and followed Professor McGonagell out the door. Faintly she heard Ron say, "A few minutes alone with Malfoy and she's already in trouble." Stiffening her shoulders she kept her head held high and her eyes straight in front of her as she followed McGonagell to the Phoenix statue that was the entrance to her god father's office.  
  
"Lemon drops." The older femal stated causing the stair case to rise from below the statue. Stepping on to the stairs Genevieve waited as they took her to Dumbeldore's office. 'Wonder how much trouble I'm in.' She mused silently as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Welcome to my office Genevieve." Genevieve casted her eyes to the floor as she took a seat in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me sir?" When only silence greeted her question she looked up into his bemused eyes. "If you wanted the password all you had to do was ask." His tone was even and Genevieve relaxed into her chair. "I'm sorry sir. I guess I was showing off." Nodding he pushed a jar of lollipops towards her and cleared his throat. "Threatening the portraits is a serious offence. You are going to have to serve detention." Leaning forward she took a pink lollipop out of the jar and after unwrapping it popped it in her mouth nodding in agreement to his descision.  
  
"I really think I can reach him sir." She said softly taking the lolli out of her mouth. Dumbeldore simply smiled and sat back. Popping the lollipop back in her mouth she savored the flavor of watermelon as the two of them sat there and studied each other in silence. "You'll be attending your detention with Draco with Professor Sprout." Taking the lolli back out of her mouth she gave her god father a curious look. "Why does Draco have detention?" His eyes twinkeling he gave her a wide smile. "You were both outside unattended after dinner." He stated standing up and walking around the desk to where she sat. Wrapping the lollipop up she tossed it in the waste basket before standing up. Looping her arm through his she allowed him to lead her to the stone stair case.  
  
"So you really think you can reach him?" He asked her as they stopped at the opening of the stair well. Looking up at him she gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod. "Ofcourse, my parents have always taught me and my sister to see the good in others." She told him as she pulled her arm slowly free. "Get a good night's rest Genevieve, you're going to need it. Oh and do try to make friends with the other Griffindors, especially Harry, Hermione and Ron." Genevieve stifled a groan and nodded. "Yes yes, play nice I know." She said with mock grumpiness as she trudged down the stairs, Dumbeldore's chuckle echoing off the stone walls. Suppressing a smile as she stepped out of the lowering stair well to face a very stern faced Professor McGonagell.  
  
"Go back to your common room and try to get to know your fellow Griffindors. They will be your family for the school year until your sister gets here." Heading back to the Griffindor common room Genevieve wondered if Jacinth would be placed in Griffindor with her or is she would be placed in Ravenclaw. 'She'll probably be placed with the smarties. After all my sister is the smartest out of our pair.' She thought as she entered the now empty Griffindor common room. "So much for getting to know my house mates." She said softly as she headed towards the stairs up to the bedrooms. Going into the room she hoped was the one the girls slept in she was relieved to find it was. Heading to the only empty bed she quietly laid down and gathered her pillow to her and before falling asleep hoped her sister remembered to bring her cat Charlie with her when she came.  
  
She woke the next morning to chatter around the room which came to a hushed silence the moment she sat up and looked around. Shrugging her shoulders she stood up, grabbed her change of robes, and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading down to breakfast. When she arrived in the dining hall Draco was waiting for her. "I've got detention with Sprout this afternoon. Can I meet you afterwards?" Shaking her head no she sat down at the end of the Griffindor table and turned to look at him as he sat down beside her. "What do you mean no?" He exclaimed, anger showing in his eyes. "No I won't meet you afterwards." She told him, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Why no? Did those saints in the Griffindor tower tell you something about me?" The tone of his voice was icy as he looked at the infamous trio. Shaking her head Genevieve leaned over and took his clinched fist in her hand and pried his hand open.  
  
"You didn't let me finish Draco. I can't meet you after you detention because I've got it to. We have to endure detention together." She felt his hand relax as she watched the anger leave his eyes. "Oh." He said softly as his hand closed over hers. "Yeah." She replied back giving his hand a small squeeze before pulling it free as the food appeard on the table. "We've got potions together in about and hour. I'd like it if you sat beside me." He told her as he turned to fill his plate. "Ok." Genevieve said with a nod and grabbed a piece of toast and an apple. She didn't have much of an appetite that morning as others chattered about her. Standing up she ignored the stares and whispers as she walked out of the dining hall with her breakfast. 'I'll be glad when Jac is here.' She thought sadly and as she made her way through the hallways she spotted Snape coming ot of the dining hall and followed him to potions class.  
  
She knew she would be there early and she and knew Draco would probably be to for she had noticed out of the corner of her eye the nod Draco had given her as he stood up with his plate of food and joined the rest of the Slytherin's at his own table. It was going to take some work to get him to change his wicked ways but her god father had told her what to expect with his family and fellow housemates. 'I just didn't think it would take me estranging myself from my own house mates in the process.' She long to know Harry, the boy who lived and his two friends but they seemed to not trust her since she made her feelings towards Draco Malfoy noticible. 'Way to make a first impression Gene.' She thought grumpily as she came to the potions class. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had followed Snape from the dining hall she would have been lost.  
  
She ate her small breakfast with her books off to the side at her feet, and waited patiently for the time till class to pass by. She hadn't been this antisocial since her first day in elementary school, but she was in a new place in a new country, a little wierdness was to be expected. She had already finished her breakfast, throwing the apple core in the waste basket, and picked her books up by the time the hall had started filling with students. The Slytherins that walked up with Draco, two rather large guys sneered as they spotted her Griffendow patch on her robes. "Draco." She said holding her head high as he stepped forward. "Genevieve." He replied holding his hand out, "Shall we?" Taking his hand she walked with him into Potions class, there hands clasped tight together.  
  
"I feel like everyone is staring at us." Draco muttered softly as they took their seats and regretfully released each other's hand. "That's because they are staring at us." She replied setting her books on the table. Further conversation between the two was stopped when Snape entered the class room in his usual dramatic way. To Genevieve Potions was a long drawn out class that her sister would have felt more at him in than herself. Through out the entire class time Draco had kicked Genevieve's foot playfully every time she tried to take notes, causing her quill hand to slip. Genevieve in turn would respond with a slight nudge to Draco's arm when he moved to pour water in his pewter cauldron causing him to pour it on the front of his robes. "Mr. Malfoy do have a care with the water. The house elves aren't just here for your personal drycleaning." Snape's voice was stern as he looked at the two sitting silently beside each other.  
  
Both Genevieve and Draco were on their best behaviour after that, only chancing glances at each other every now and then. Genevieve felt a small twing in her chest everytime his hand would brush hers as he reached for something on the table. She was relieved when the class was finally over and Snape dismissed them, giving them a ridiculous amount of homework. "What does he expect us to do, stay up all night?" She asked Draco in a whispered voice as she grabbed her books from the table and stood up. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." He told her reassuringly as he gently took hold of her arm and led her out of the class room. Out of the corner of her eye Genevieve saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron fall into step behind them. ~It's the never ending shadows.~ She told Draco with her mind and was surprised when he stopped to stare at her, a funny expression on his face.  
  
"What?" She asked outloud as the trio passed them by trying very hard to look nonchalant. "How did you do that?" He asked her when the three were gone. "What?" Genevieve wasn't sure what he was talking about, didn't all witches and wizards speak with their minds? "Talk telepathically. How is it someone as young as you can speak with your mind?" They started walking once more but this time a little more slowly to give them a decent amount of space from prying ears. "I've been able to do it, successfully, for a year now. My mother and father are quite skilled at it so naturally my sister and I share the same power." A small smile curved Draco's lips and she gave him a curious look. "What?" She asked as they came to the stairs leading up to their Astrology class. "You're a pureblood." Stopping Genevieve turned towards him and shook her head. "I don't get it, what's that supposed to me?"  
  
Sliding his hand down her arm he took her hand in his own. "It means that your witch lineage is clean and free from muggle blood." Genevieve looked down at their joined hands then back up to his face. "What if I did have muggle blood some where in my line? Would you care less for me?" Pulling her closer with his hand in hers he smiled down at her. "But you don't so that's just one less thing we have to worry about." He told her as he leaned down, his nose lightly touching her own. Fighting the pull his touch was having on her she stepped away. "You didn't answer my question Draco." She said softly, her eyes filled with questions. Looking away from her searching eyes Draco pulled her into the stair well and replied in a hused voice, "No it wouldn't matter if you had muggle blood in you."  
  
Genevieve could tell he was lying. Her god father had told her about the various students at Hogwarts and their backgrounds. She knew that Draco's family strongly detested anything and anyone dealing with muggle blood. 'If he only knew who my grandfather was.' Genevieve thought to herself as they walked up the stairs and into the classroom. All eyes turned towards them as they walked in and took their seats. Professor Trelawny fluttered in in a flurry of robes and scarves and stopped at Genevieve's and Draco's table. "Genevieve Conant I presume. Pleased to meet you my dear." She held her hand out to Genevieve and gave her a sweet smile. Fighting the urge to roll hereyes she gripped Trelawny's hand lightly in her own a moment before dropping it. "Nice to meet you too Professor Trelawny." She said with a smile and sat back as the teacher left their table and went to stand in front of the class.  
  
"Today we will be learning about the phases of the moon and how they affect our days." Stiffeling a groan Genevieve glanced at Draco and found him looking over her shoulder. Quirking a brow she followed his gaze a realized her three fellow Griffindors were watching them closely. 'I've really got to take time to get to know them.' She told herself as Trelawny dronned on about the new moon. Focusing on Harry she pulled her power and sent him a message. ~Meet me in the Griffindor tower after this class.~ She watched as Harry's eyes widened and after a moment he nodded slowly. Turning her gaze back to Draco she caught him looking at her, his eyes narrowed and full of curiosity. "What's going on between you and Potter?" Genevieve didn't like his tone but schooling herself she kept her temper in check. "Jealous?" She asked leaning forward. Turning away from her he focused on something on the far wall.  
  
Sitting back she forced the smile off her face and made herself pay attention the rest of the duration of class. When Professor Trelawny finally dismissed them after an 'interesting' discussion on how the mountains on the moon also affect your daily life Genevieve was ready to scream. 'She's worse than those phone psychics.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her books. Draco had given her the silent treatment all through out class and Genevieve reminded herself that Harry Potter was a touchy subject when it came to Draco. Leaning close to him she gave him a little smile as she brushed a piece of platinum hair from his forehead. "See you in a bit I have to go exchange my books before lunch." Turning around she left him to stare at her back as she walked down the stairs.  
  
The Griffindor common room was alive with activity as Genevieve stepped through the door after a heartfelt apology to the portrait. The lady was still a bit miffed at her but it was to be expected, after all Genevieve had threatened her with fire. She found Harry waiting for her in the stair well leading up to the rooms minus Ron and Hermione. "Thanks for meeting me Harry. Let me switch my books out and I'll be right with you." Running up the stairs she changed books and grabbed her bag with the pentacle on it slipping her books in it before she returned to the stair well. Leaning against the wall for a moment she studied the famous Harry Potter before giving him a friendly smile. She watched as he relaxed visibly. "what's the deal with you and Malfoy? You're here less than 24 hours and you're an item?" Shouldering her bag with a shrug she smiled. "Draco and I have a lot in common but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. My god father has a certain affection for you and he's a fairly good judge of character."  
  
Nodding Harry listened in silence as she continued on. "What's between me and Draco stays between me and Draco. I know you and most of the Griffindors aren't about to start a fan club in his name but Griffindor is the house I was placed in and that means I belong here which also means I need to play nice with my fellow house mates." A small smile had appeared on Harry's face as Genevieve came to her point. "what I'm trying to say is I want to be your friend but not just you. I want to get to know Ron and Hermione. My god father has told me a lot about all three of you and you guys seem like the ones to hang out with. After all Hermione reminds me of my sister who should be arriving here next week."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the mention of her sister. "Yes there's two of us, we're identical twins but she leans more towards the natural blonde hair color and I the reddish gold. Her eyes are green while mine are blue. She's an earthy type person, I'm a fire and I'm babbeling." Taking a breath she closed her eyes and rested her head on the stone wall. "If your sister is anything like you then this place is going to be more shaken up than when I arrived." Genevieve opened her eyes and shook her head. "No my sister isn't like me but don't get me wrong, I'm very persuasive." Offering her his arm he grinned down at her. "I don't doubt that for minute." He said, his voice filled with laughter as he led her down the stairs and out of the Griffindor tower. After walking down the every changing stair case they sepereated before they made it to the entrance to the dining.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Ok.. shameless plug.. Gene, Jac, and Bryony are all chars from Crowhaven Dawning (check out the site you know you want to) and here is Gene's character site As always questions, comments, feelings.. all that wonderful stuff is welcomed. I've written up to half of chapter five and hope to have the ones I've written so far up.. patience is a virtue.. but I don't believe I was born with it though. ~sigh~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Draco had ran to his common room right after the star freak's class and had switched his books. Several of his house mates had attempted to stop him as he left the room but he had no time to chit chat with any of them. Genevieve had a power of her that he couldn't explain. 'Maybe she's bewitched me.' He mused silently to himself as he mowed over a fellow Slytherin. Stanind up and dusting herself off the girl shouted after him, "What's the matter Draco did your Griffindor bitch blow her whistle." causing him stop dead in his tracks. Narrowing his eyes he turned to the girl and fixed her with an icy stare. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that mudblood." He said darkly stepping forward. "I may be a mudblood but I'm acting more like a Slytherin that you are right now."  
  
The dark haired girl's voice had lost a little bit of it's edge as she stepped back. Draco knew the girl was speaking the truth. His father would have never allowed him to get close to a Griffindor unless it were to destroy them but Genevieve wasn't your typical Griffindor. She had certain qualities that drew Draco to her. Sure she was pleasing to look at but there was a connection there, he could see that darkness had touched her life once, it tinted her aura. "I have my reasons for getting to know Genevieve but they are none of your business so stay out of it." He told the girl before turning back around. "I just saw her walking around arm and arm with Potter a few moments ago." Her last statement caused his back to stiffen and his blood to run cold but he continued walking, head held high.  
  
Entering the dining hall he spotted her sitting off to the side by herself. Ignoring the stares he got from the Griffindors at the table he sat beside her and dumped out a basket of rolls on the plate and proceeded to fill the basket with enough food for two people. "Com on." He said stading up and pulling her up with him. He was pleased that she didn't protest or put up a fight as he led her out of the dining hall and down the hallway to an empty class room. Closing the door behind him with his heel he released her arm, placed the basket on the table and took his books from hunder his arm and dropped them on the table beside the basket. "Once more I'm going to ask you this and I want a straight answer."  
  
Genevieve's eyes widened slightly at Draco's dark tone and sitting down she replied, "Ok." In a soft voice as she grabbed a roll from the basket. Sitting across from her Draco's gaze travled from the roll inher hands to her face. "What is going on between you and Potter and don't tell me it's nothing because you were communicatiing with him in Trelawny's class and then you were spotted in the hallway 'together'." Draco watched as Genevieve pulled a piece of the roll off and popped it in her mouth as she sat back in her chair. Swallowing she gave him a questioning look, one eyebrow raising slightly. "So?" Her American off handed manners were starting to rub him the wrong way. "What do you mean so?" Draco felt his anger rising as she shrugged and replied, "What does my talking to Harry Have to do with us?" Pushing away from the table he stood up and began to pace.  
  
"So you're calling him Harry now?" He shot a dark look at her over his shoulder as he turned his back to her and ceased his pacing. "I call you Draco." She said simply placing the roll on a napkin she had grabbed on the way out of the dining hall. "It's not the same. You're the only one I actually like calling me Draco." Draco loathed the obvious hint of hurt in his voice but if it made Genevieve feel bad then it was find by him. He heard he push away from the table and moment later closed his eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not used to calling people by their last names. I mean I call derrick by his last name sometimes but he's my best friend and my sister's boyfriend. He's like part of the family and I'm babbeling yet again. I'll shut up now."  
  
Grabbing her hand as she tried to pull it away he turned and opened his eyes. "No I like it when you babble it's rather. cute." Pausing for a moment a cheesy grin appeared on his face. "I can't believe I just said cute." Making the grin leave his face he pulled her closer, leaned down and said his most serious voice, "You tell anyone I said cute and I'll.." The smile that curved her lips baffled him causing to trail his sentence off. Here he was threatening her and she was smiling up at him. "You'll what?" She asked stepping closer, tilting her face up to his. "This." He replied in a shaky voice before his lips claimed hers. Pulling her closer his heart gave a little start as she placed her arms around his kneck and pulling him down deepened the kiss by parting her lips. 'Is it always going to be like this.' He wondered as she pressed herself closer to him.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway caused them to abruptly draw apart. "The next time Mr. Malfoy you would like alone time with Miss Conant you might want to lock the door. However, that would be inappropriate on school grounds now wouldn't it?" Looking over Genevieve's shoulder Draco paled slightly to see Professor Lupine in the door way. "Welcome back Professor. We were just." As the Professor stepped forward Draco released his hold on Genevieve and turned her around. "Just airing out the room for me?" The smile in his voice told Draco that Lupine was just toying with them. "Yes sir." Genevieve's voice starteled Draco causing him to look down at her. She was so calm and innocent looking, as if she had been straightening Draco's tie instead of kissing him.  
  
"Miss Conant." Luping acknowledged her with a nod and a friendly smile. "Professor." Genevieve came back with a little cursty and a nod of her own. Walking to the table she sat down and retrieved the roll she had been eating only a few moments before. Regaining his composure Draco sat down once more at the table. "Join us Professor?" He asked Lupine in a strained voice gesturing to the basket of food. He wasn't sure if he could manage to eat anything after the kiss he and Genevieve had shared and been caught in the middle of. His whole throat tried to close on the piece of roll that he attempted to chew and swallow. Shaking his head Lupine moved to the desk at the front of the room and sat down. "No I'll just supervise." He said as laughter danced in his eyes. Nodding Draco forced himself to finish the roll.  
  
'What would have happened if it had been Snape instead of Lupine.' Draco questioned silently as he sat back in his chair and watched Genevieve finish her roll and grab an orange from the basket. After she was done peeling the orange she offered him half of it. He felt his throat loosed as he relaxed a little. "Thanks for the lunch." She said softly before popping a slice in mouth. Nodding Draco gave her a small smile before biting into his own slice. 'I can't stay mad at her, why?' He asked himself as he swallowed the orange slice with a bit more ease than the roll. ~Because you just can't so there!~ Her voiced filled his mind, answering his unspoken question making him choke on the juice from the slice. Leaning forward she smiled as she took the orange half from him as he once more regained his composure.  
  
"You ok?" Her voice was full of concern as were her eyes. "Yeah." He coughed out sitting back as he wiped the moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand. Voices were heard in the hallways and they were coming closer. "Looks like our lunch is about to be interrupted." She said with a little pout as she placed the remainder of her orange in the basket and stood up. "Millie!" She called out and a house elf appeared infront of her. "Please take this to the kitchen for me." She told the house elf giving her a grateful smile as the house elf took the basket and disappeared. "I hate to do that but there's no way I could get to the kitchen and back her in time for class, hell I don't even know where the kitchen is." She said as she sat back down and opened her book as the class room began to fill up.  
  
Draco shrugged and opened his own book. He never had a problem ordering a house elf around. He talked to the house elves in his house more than he did to his parents during the summer. Glancing up from his book he saw Harry come in with Hermione and Ron in tow and he noticed the look that passed between him and Genevieve. She really hadn't answered his question but he knew deep down that there was nothing going on between his little fire fly and the boy wonder. 'She doesn't look at him like she looks at me.' He thought to himself as he looked down at his book and scooted his chair closer to her. ~Ofcourse not.~ Came her reply in his mind. "You're really going to have to teach me how to do that." He said softly, leaning ot the side closer to her. "But ofcourse." She replied in whisper as the trio took a seat infront of them. Crabbe and Goyle came in and took the two remaining seats beside Draco and he nodded to them, figuring if she could have her Griffindor friends he could have his Slytherin aquantances.  
  
Defense against the darks arts was the most interesting class of the day. Draco had to admit that Genevieve's redwood wand with the unicorn hair fitted her. "Pity the Phoenix feather one didn't suit me." She said as she caught him studying her wand. "Potter has a one with a Phoenix feather." He stated flatly and noticed Harry's halt in conversation as he heard his name. Gratefully though the saint didn't turn around even when Crabbe made a joke and Goyle joined in on the laughter. 'Slightly immature.' He knew she heard his thought because she gave a slight snicker. He wasn't sure if it had been outload or in his mind but none of the famous three turned around to investigate. After class was over they walked to Professor Sprout's green house together with the rest of the students. "As long as were not working with Mandrake roots again I'll be just fine." He muttered under his breath as they walked into the green house.  
  
"My sister is going to love this class." Genevieve told him about twenty minutes later as thy were potting some weird greeny shrubbery that smelled of licorice. "How am I going to tell you two apart?" He asked as he packed the soil in the pot around the shrubbery's root. "My sister is a light blonde and has green eyes. While I am a reddish blonde with blue eyes, other than that and our mirroring tattoos we're pretty much identical." She told him as she placed her finished pot on the shelf and moved to help him finish his. "Oh." He said softly as her hand brushed his in the dirt filled pot. "Yeah." She replied brushing the dirt off the top of his hands. "What's the matter Draco? Can't pot your own plan, have to get your mommie to help?" Seamus' chiding voice raked on Draco's nerves and he pulled his clinching fists out of the pot. "I see that you've grown most of your hair back over the summer Flammable Finnigan." Draco shot back in a dark voice. Stepping back Genevieve looked from Draco to Seamus and rolled her eyes before glancing in Harry's direction catching his worried look.  
  
~He's just being your typical run of the mill ego driven image protecting guy.~ She sent to him as she walked towards the sink not at all surprised when he joined her there. "Not much different than the muggle school guys from backhome?" He asked her as he turned the water on. "Seeing as how I come from a road that only witches, except for my sister's boyfriend ofcourse, it's not much different. Except we don't take magical classes at school and we don't have house elves and people as tall as Hagrid unless ofcourse you count our basket ball players. Oh there I go.. babbeling again." She took a breath and ran her hands through the water, scrubbing them clean as Harry gave a soft chuckle. Shouting from the direction of Seamus and Draco drew their attention back to the fight.  
  
"You're not happy with your Slytherin girls so you have go go for a Griffindor. Bad form Malfoy." Genevieve looked up at Harry as he made a tsking sound. "He thinks because Draco has you, a Griffindor, for a girlfriend that he's gone soft." He told her in a soft voice then leaning down asked in a whisper, "Has he?" Shaking her head Genevieve stepped away from Harry and went back to Draco's side. ~Yell at me, tell me it's all my fault.~ She urged him with her mind. Snapping his attention back to her his eyes wided slightly. 'Why?' he asked her silently. ~It'll get the attention off of your fight with Seamus. I'll even run out crying.~ Turning toward her he fixed her with a stony glare. "It's you're fault." He threw at her icily. Genevieve pretended to be taken aback, her eyes filling with confusion.  
  
"What?" She asked in a soft strained voice. "Did I stutter Conant? I said it's your fault. If you hadn't shown up here I would not have gotten sidetracked. What was I thinking getting involved with a Griffindor?! You're nothing but trouble, you and your saintly friends." Nodding towards the infamous three he smirked then turned his glare to Genevieve. The tear that slipped down her cheek was almost his undoing. ~Finish it.~ She commanded him in his mind. Turning his back on her he walked over to a very satisfied looking Crabbe and Goyle and kept his back turned so he didn't see her run out, tears streaming down her face but he heard the hushed whispers around the room. 'I'm sorry Gene.' He thought sadly to himself, his face remaining unreadible.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Looks like the links messed up and didn't post on the bottom of CH 2 and then they messed up in comments.. here's the RPG site. angelfire.com/rpg2/crowhavendawning And. freewebs.com/firetwin Just putt the http and the www where they're supposed to go in the front of the links. Well as always questions and comments are welcomed. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Genevieve stopped outside the green house and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'He's really good at acting like a jack ass.' She thought to herself as she took in an unsteady breath. 'If that was acting I'd hate to see what he'd be like if it were for real.' Patting her hair down she gave Hermione a small smile as the girl walked outside to check on her. "You ok?" The head girl's eyes were full of concern as she looked at Genevieve. "Yeah, I'm fine." Genevieve said softly as she pulled on her tie. 'I'll never get used to these uniforms.' She thought grumpily to herself as Hermione studied her curiously. "Shall we go back in then?" Hermione asked her and motioned towards the door. Giving a mock sigh Genevieve rolled her eyes and said, "If we must." As she turned to the door and opened it. All eyes except Draco's and Professor Sprout's were on her and Hermione as they walked itno class.  
  
Genevieve had the urge to scream 'What?!' but fought it. 'They already think your strange enough Gene.' She told herself as she took a place between Ron and Harry. "Good show." Harry whispered down to her and she made a small sniffeling noise causing Ron to glare at Draco. "He can be such an arse." Ron muttered under his breath and Genevieve had to keep from snickering. Out of sheer will power she kept herself from looking at Draco the remainder of the class. As the other students began to file out Genevieve and Draco stayed where they were and only after all the students were gone did they look at each other. "You ok?" He asked her, his voice full of worry as he stepped towards her.  
  
Giving him a faint smile she shrugged and replied, "I'll deal." When he gave her a curious look she laughed and shook her head. "Yes I'm fine." Draco's shoulders sagged with relief and reaching out he took her hand as Professor Sprout came back into the the green house. "Good children, nice to see you two have made up now let's get to work." Dentention consisted of potting more plants and watering mandrakes. Genevieve arched a quizzical brow when Draco muttered something about 'Pathetic little home grown cry baby's' but hadn't elaborated on his meaning. When detention was over they walked out of the green house careful to keep a distance between each other less someone be watching. "I hate this." Draco said out loud as they reached the door to the castle.  
  
"Me too." Genevieve replied softly in a sad voice as he opened the door for her. "This feels like a really buggered up version of Romeo and Juliet." Draco muttered as he walked in the door after her. Looking up at him she grinned. "You read Shakespeare?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice and as he looked down at her her heart gave a little start. "Occassionally when I'm in the mod for muggle literature. I like Shakespeare, he wrote a lot of depressing stuff." Shaking her head in disbelief she added for him, "And a lot of happy stuff too." Draco gave her a queer look before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "If you say so." He said as he regained his composure. A couple of students had stopped at the sound of Draco's laughter and shot him a wary glance.  
  
'It's like they've never heard him laugh before.' Genevieve mused as the students started walkiong again. "I think I'm going to go look at some books." She stated as they neared the hall that led to the library. Nodding Draco followed her to the library and inside. ~Here we go again.~ Genevieve sent to him as she noticed a few people from their Green House 7 class at various tables. Taking her cue Draco plastered a sneer on his face and walked past her, bumping her forcefully with his shoulder. "Get out of the way Conant." He spat at her as he walked towards a table with three other Slytherins. Narrowing her eyes Genevieve tilted her chin and held her head high as she took a seat with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Hey." Harry greeted her with a smile while Ron nodded to her and Hermione lifted her hand in a wave, her eyes glued to a book. Lightly placing her bag on the table she chanced a glance at Draco as he talked with a dark haired girl from Slytherin who giggled and tossed a malicious look at Genevieve. Shrugging Genevieve sat down and turned her gaze to Harry as she pulled a book from Harry's stack and opened it. "Help yourself." He said with a small grin as she looked down at the book. "Thanks but this isn't what I'm looking for." She said closing the book and standing up. Ron and Hermione gave her a curious look but Harry knew what she was up to for he glanced at Draco to see if he was watching her.  
  
Genevieve didn't have a doubt in her mind that Draco was watching and when he joined her a few moments later behind one of the book shelves in the back she wasn't surprised. "Hi." She said softly reaching for a book. Reaching up he closed his hand over hers grabbed the book with her bringing his arms slowly down, his eyes glued to her face. "I didn't hurt you earlier when I pushed you out of the way did I?" He asked her in a hushed tone as he dipped his head down close to her ear and inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs. "Careful Malfoy. People will say you're in love." Draco straightened up as Harry walked up. "Come to rescue the fair Genevieve from the Dragon Potter?" The smile left Genevieve's face as she heard the tightness in Draco's voice. "No just came to get a book is all." Harry said politely ignoring Draco's dark look.  
  
Leaning between Genevieve and Draco Harry gave Genevieve a smile as he took a book from the shelf. ~Lovely timing Harry.~ Genevieve threw at him sarcastically and rolled her eyes as Harry's smile turned into a grin. Book in hand he stepped back and turned his gaze to Draco. "There's something between you two, I can see that. I don't know Gene all that well but she's Dumbeldore's god daughter. You hurt her and I'll make sure you regret it the rest of your life." Nodding to Genevieve he left them to watch him walk back towards the direction of the tables. "Honestly you'd think he'd get tired of the whole knight in shining armor thing." Draco muttered as he glanxed down at their still touching hands. "Draco if I hear one more medieval originated comment I'm going to scream. I know we're living in a castle but enough is enough." Pulling her hand and book away she turned and rested her back against the shelf.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled in reply as he leaned his back on the shelf across from her . Shrugging she gave him a small smile. "So how long are we going to do this, this sneaking around?" She asked flipping her book open as the librarian passed by. Pushing away from the shelf he reached for her. Taking the front part of her robes he pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "We're not. Come on." Lifting his face slightly he brushed his lips over her forehead before stepping back. Taking the book from her he slipped it back on the shelf then taking her hand led her back to the tables where her books were. Taking her bag for her he shouldered it and gave her a small nod after she lifted her hand in a wave bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they turned to leave she noticed that the other students were trying very hard to look busy. Smirking she walked hand in hand with Draco out the door. They were greeted by a handful of other students holding brooms and they were all Slytherins. 'This must be Draco's Quidditch team.' Genevieve thought to herself as Draco nodded a greeting to them.  
  
"We were just going out for practice Captian. Care to join us?" Genevieve's skin crawled as one of the Slytherins leered at her as he spoke to Draco. Pulling her hand out of Draco's grasp she smiled up at him as she took her back from his shoulder. She heard someone hiss, 'Nice purse Malfoy.', and she longed to punch them in the face but that would only cause problems between her and Draco. She had learned long ago never to stand up for a guy in a fight, they don't take it as a helping hand. Shouldering her back she stood up on her top toes and kissed Draco softly on the cheek. "Go practice. I'll watch you from my room window." She said softly in his ear before turning away, giving the Slytherin who had made the comment about her bag a withering look. None of them wanted to make her mad. She was a lot like her father when it came to anger. Normally she was a very laid back individual but with the right amount of 'button pushing' Genevieve could go off like a rocket and there were too many flammable objects at Hogwarts.  
  
'Gene?' Turning she looked at Draco as his thought touched her mind. ~Yes?~ Although he looked distant on the outside she knew he longed to go with her. "I. . . . .Never mind.' Nodding silently she turned back towards the staircase. ~I'll be watching you Dragon.~ She told him, her mental voice soft, as she walked up the stairs. She was slightly taken back though when Draco grabbed her from behind a few moments later as she entered the hallway to the Griffindor tower. "What are you doing? I thought you had practice." Turning her around he silenced her lips with his own, pulling her closer. Closing her eyes Genevieve relaxed in his arms. After a moment he pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "Gene I know this migh sound crazy, believe me if someone would have told me a year ago I would be involved with a Griffendow I would have said they were insane. But now, I mean, you're different than anyone here. You're a powerful witch but that's not why I'm interested in you. You just have this pull and I well I. . . . . "  
  
Placing two fingers on his lups to silence him she smiled. "Draco you're babbeling." She felt his mile form underneath her fingers before he took her hand in his own and kissed her fingertips. "Must be contagious." He said in a voice thick with emotion. "Yeah." Genevieve replied in a whisper as she stepped closer to him.. "What I want to tell you is that I care for you. . . . .a lot, I think I might be falling in lo. . ." He couldn't finish the sentence, tripping over the last word. "It's ok Draco. You don't have to say it. It's weird I feel the same way. Don't want to sound tres' romance novelish bu my parents along with most of everyone else where I come from believe in soulmates. The most unlikily of pairs, that being you and I ofcourse, could be brought together by fate."  
  
Brushing her cheek softly against his own she smiled as his arms tightened around her. "Never really thought about the whole soulmate thing. My father says a match should be beneficial to both parties involved even if they can't stand each other." His voice was rich with sadness as he talked softly into her ear. "My parents are the exact opposite. They believe that love will win out over everyone and anything else. They know from experience that love can not be denied." Pulling away from him she opened her blue eyes and gazed into his own silverish blue ones. "I wish I could talk as freely as you do about your emotions but it just wasn't bred in me." Genevieve shook her head sadly. "Don't count yourself as a lost cause yet. I've got plenty of time and patience, well maybe not that much patience but plent of time." A faint smile appeared on Draco's face and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm off to practice." He told her as he lent down to press his lips against her cheek. "I'll be watching." She told him before turning around and heading to the portrait. The Fat Lady gave her a wary look but said nothing as Genevieve stated the password. Amoment later Genevieve stepped into a nearly empty common room. There were a few Griffindors spread out on chairs and couches studying but Genevieve hardly felt in the socializing mood so with out a word to any of them she walked up the stiars and to her room where she sat on the window seat and with as much patience as she could muster waited to see Draco practice his Quidditch moves.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Ok.. I want to thank all of those that have read this story so far but if I don't get anymore feed back from anyone I'm going to stop posting it on Fan fic.net and just type it up for my personel website everynow and then when the mood hits me. Chapter five is done except ofcourse of the typing up part. I await any comment anyone has to give on this story so far. Once I again I apologize for typos.. they happen and my MS Word program is catching them like it should. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Draco parted from Genevieve in the hallway and had raced to his own room to get his broom. Thoughts of their discussion about love and the different ways their families thought about it ran through his mind as he arrived on the Quidditch field broom in hand. "Nice of you to join us Draco." One of the Slytherin chasers said with a sneer. Draco knew he would get a little flack from being involved with Genevieve but he hadn't expected to feel ostracized. Nodding to his keeper, Gabriel Geoffries, Draco mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground. His father had bought him the Firebolt 3 before his letter from Hogwarts naming him captain had arrived at the manor.  
  
He was sure Potter had either the same type of broom or by some freak accident something better as usual. Turning his gaze to the Griffindor tower he spotted her sitting at the window. Giving her a small wave before he turned his broom away to face the team he heard the snitch being released. 'Here we go.' He thought with a resigned sigh. Usually he lived to fly around and practice his favorite sport but at that moment he'd rather be beside Genevieve explaining the game to her. Rising higher to watch the pther players chase around for the quaffle and dodge the bludgers Darco waited for the chasers to score a couple of points before looking for the snitch. Spotting it near the middle of the field down with the rest of the players he titled his broom, dived down and expertly weaved through his teamates.  
  
Right before he got the snitch the golded winged ball shot up and to the left causing Draco to have to pull up. 'Oh you are going to be a pain today.' He thought grumpily as he veered to the left to follow the snitch. Looking ahead of the snitch his eyes widened slightly as he realized it was heading in Genevieve's direction. 'Surely she can't control bewitched golden balls.' Telepathy was one thing but taking control of an already bewitched object was another. 'She did make Seamus agree with her about the password though.' He reminded himself as he and the snitch got closer to Genevieve as he pulled a move similar to Harry's when he'd caught Neville's remembrall the first day in Madame Hooch's class.  
  
After the flip infront Genevieve's window he sat upright and looked at her, a proud smile etching his features. "Hey." He said with a slight nod to her showing Genevieve the snitch. He nted the brightness in her eyes as she grinned back at him. "Impressive." She said throgh the opened window. Nodding he glanced over at the Quidditch field and saw the team going through various drills. "That was a rather nice dive you did out there." Genevieve told him brining his attention back to her. "Have you learned to use a broom yet?" He asked arching a platinum brow. "Only for sweeping." She told him giving the broom a wary look. Chuckeling at her facial expression he moved close enough to the window for her to be in touching distance. "Afraid of heights Gene?" He asked in a teasing tone as she continued to stare warily at the Firebolt 3.  
  
"No, I hang out at the light house back home all the time but trusting my life to a broom is a bit different than standing on the walkway of a light house." She told him shying away slightly as he reached out to her but stopped when he asked is a soft questioning voice, "Do you trust me with your life?" A smile appeared on his face as she stepped forward and took his hand stating, "Yes." Simply as he brought the broom closer to the window so she could climb on behind him Letting go of her hand when she was situated on the broom so she could wrap her arms around his waiste he asked, "You ok?" as she made a kind of a squeeking sound and hid her face in his robes. "Yeah." Came her small muffeled reply and Draco gave a soft chuckle as her arms tightened around him as he flew the broom back to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Relax." He told her in a soft soothing voice causing her to ease her grip on him a little. Tossing the snitch to one of his team meates he veered his broom to the left and rose over the Dark Forest. "Are we going to get into trouble for leaving Hogwart's grounds?" Genevieve asked curiously as she lifted her face from his back and looked cautiously around. Shrugging Darco replied, "Probably, but does it matter?" He felt the gentle brush of her hair as she shook her head 'no'. After he cleared the forest he made a slow decent to a clearing near a stream on a mountain with a great view of the castle. Touching down on the ground he slid the broom from under them and turned in her arms. "Well?" he asked looking down at her, his eyes full of laughter.  
  
Looking up at him Genevieve gave him a small smile. "Not nearly as bad as I thought." She told him as she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Dropping his bromm he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He knew she should have been using his free time for practice if he were to lead his team to victory but time alone with Genevieve was too good to pass up. Looking up at him she nuzzled his jaw bone with her nose and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?", in a soft voice. Remembering that a penny was a form of muggle money he smiled. "I was just thinking about how nice this is." He replied reaching up to push a few whisps of hair from her face. Out of all the girls in Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world Genevieve was the most beautiful he head seen so far.  
  
Even with Pansy Parkinson's beauty spell she couldn't compare with Genevieve, except maybe her sister but he hadn't met her yet. Turning to his side he led her to a big rocky and lifting her in his arms sat her down on top of it and released her. Stepping back he gave her a charming smile as she situated herself on the boulder. "I'm still trying to figure you out. You seem like you can rumble with the best of them and yet you look so prim and dainty on that huge rock." Genevieve's giggle was a tad on the girlish side as she covered her mouth then a smile smile said, "Thanks I think." Walking up to the boulder he folded up his arms and resting his head on them looked up at her.  
  
"What?" he replied her as she stdied him with eyes full of amusement. "I'm trying to figure you out." She told him and laughed when he gave her a puzzled look asking, "What's to figure out?" Closing her eyes for a moment she enjoyed the cool wind that blew gently through the trees. With her eyes still closed she smiled and replied, "You are completely different around me than you are around everyone else." Opening her eyes slowly she reached out and ran her fingers through his white blonde hair. "Some people say change is for the greater good." He told her in a matter of fact tone. Nodding she lifted her hand from his hair and slid off the boulder. After her feet hit the ground she leaned against the massive rock and looked up at the sky. "It's going to be sunset soon." She said softly as she turned to face him his arms now at his side.  
  
"I guess we should be getting back, dinner will be served soon." Pushing away from the rock she turned towards him and looking up at him shook her head. "Not right yet. You said you wanted to learn telepathy and since we're out here all by our lonesomes to where nobody can bother us I think we should practice now." Nodding he followed her as she walked to a couple of nice sized rocks standing side by side. They took a seat across from each other and studied one another for a moment. "Ok now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on me. I'm going to think of something and you're going to tell me what I thought." Nodding Draco relaxed, closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Genevieve. Her voice, words, and emotions seemed to blossom in his mind like a blooming flower.  
  
"You're thinking about your sister but you're only trying to think of your sister to keep your mind away from the kiss we shared in the hallway." Opening his eyes he stared into a pair of proud blue ones. "Good job. Now the talking with your mind part. Once more think of me, you can close your eyes if you like or you can leave them open." Keeping his eyes open he zeroed in on Genevieve's eyes and sent her a message he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak out loud. ~Gene I love you.~ Genevieve made a small gasping noise and Draco's eyes widened as her eyes filled with tears. "Did you hear me?" He asked reaching for her hands. Nodding she took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her up from the rock. "We've only know each other for one day but there's just something about you." He told her as he released one of her hands brushed his fingertips against her cheek.  
  
Genevieve closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his hand. "I know what you mean." She said opening her eyes and giving him a sweet smile. Stooping down he looked at her and said with his mind, ~I think we should go.~, as he picked up his broom. "You ready for this?" he asked her out loud as she glanced at the broom in his hand. "Sure I guess it's better than walking in the Dark Forest." Smiling he released her hand and straddled the broom. Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waiste and held on as he kicked off the ground. She seemed more relax this time, commenting on certain things she saw as they flew by. Touching down back on Hogwarts school grounds they dismounted and walked hand in hand to the castle.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Said a deep voice from behind them. Turning around they came face to torso with Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid." Draco said in a civil tone as he looked up into the half giants bearded face. Nodding Hagrid said, "Draco, Genevieve. You know you're not supposed to leave school grounds with out permision." He told them gravely as he fixed them with a reproving stare. "Yes Hagrid. We're sorry. It's just that I wanted to see the school from a far and Draco said he knewjust the place. He didn't want to take me there but I begged him too." She finished the lie in a sad voice looking down at her feet. Draco was impressed at how she could remain so sweet and innocent when she was lying through her teeth.  
  
Looking at Hagrid Draco noticed the softening in the big man's face as he said, "It's ok Genevieve. It's understandable that you would want a good look at the gounds but next to ask first ok?" Draco and Genevieve both nodded before watching Hagrid turn and lumber away. "You're awful you know that?" Draco teased with a grin as he looked down at her. Shrugging Genevieve turned around and began to walk. "I have no idea what you mean." She told him in a nonchalant voice. Shaking his head he squeezed her hand lightly as they walked into the castle together. They seperated after a small kiss in the hall and went to their respective rooms to prepare for dinner. Draco was on cloud nine as he walked into his common room, that was until he saw his father lounging on one of the couches. "Where have you been Draco?" Lucius asked in a dark voice.  
  
"Quiddith practice." Draco replied in an even tone sitting across from his father. "Try again. I was just out at the field. Where were you?" Setting his broom off to the side he took in a deep breath. He knew this day would come but he didn't think it would be so soon. "I was with a girl." He told his father as he relaxed in the couch. Lucius quirked a curious brow and said, "Oh really? What's her name?" Holding his chin up Draco smiled and small yet confident smile. "Genevieve Conant." Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to sit there across from his son. "Dumboldore's god daughter? She's in Griffindor isn't she?" Nodding Draco wondered at his father's calm behaviour. 'Shouldn't he be blowing up at me? Calling me an idiot and a disgrace?' He couldn't believe his father's reaction to his news.  
  
"Good choice son, she'll prove useful to us." He said standing up and walking to the entrance to the common room. "I'll be watching you at dinner Draco." He told him before stepping out of the room. Standing up Draco grabbed his broom and walked, bewildered at his father's reaction, up the stairs to his room. After putting his Firebolt 3 up he washed his face in the bathroom and combed his hair back before going down stairs and to the dining room. He was taken back a moment when he arrived in the hall. All of the houses were mixed matched. Some Ravenclaws were with Hufflepuffs, some Hufflepuffs with Griffindors and a couple of Slytherins were spotted at the Ravenclaw table. "What's going on here?" He asked Genevieve as he sat next to her at the Griffindor table. "They're letting students sit wherever they want. It's supposed to help us get to know each other. It was the Head Master's idea."  
  
Making a face that clearly said 'well!' he scooted closer to her and placed his hand over hers on the table. "Do you want to study together after dinner?" He asked her as the food appeared on the table. "Sure." She replied with a smile before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Still holding her hand he felt the hair on the back on his neck stand up and glanced over his shoulder to see his father watcing him from the end of the teacher's table beside Snape. "Something wrong?" Genevieve asked as she set her glass on the table and picking up her fork speared a piece of ham from the tray infront of them. Releasing her hand she she could grab her knife he shook his head. "No, it's just that my father's here and he's watching us."  
  
Genevieve stiffened for a moment but shrugged it of with a faint smile. "Does he know about us?" She asked softly as she began to cut her ham in pieces. "Yes and he seems rather pleased about it. I can't help but think there is something up with that though." After filling his plate and placing a roll on hers for her he began to eat while she added a few vegetables to her her ham. "Does he hate Dumbeldore that much that he shouldn't approve of me?" She asked afer swallowing a bite of ham. ~My father hates Dumbeldore plain and simple.~ He pathed to her using his new found powers. Glancing at his father he noted the curious look in his eyes. 'What is he thinking about?' Draco wondered to himself as he father continued to stare at him with a puzzled look.  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
As always.. comments questions all that wonderful stuff is welcomed. Don't worry.. Draco hasn't completely gone mushy yet.. he's only nice to Gene because he's got a thing for her.. there's no telling how he's going to treat her sister when she shows up. 


End file.
